


Jealousy

by Slaine



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Humor, M/M, No spoilers for the game, Romance, maybe fluff i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a while for Sorey to realize there’s more to Mikleo’s sour mood then just worry over an human girl in the Seraph village.</p>
<p>(No spoilers for the game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

It takes a while for Sorey to realize there’s more to Mikleo’s sour mood then just worry over an human girl in the Seraph village.

 

He can’t really be faulted for not noticing: it’s the first time Mikleo is jealous. He was clingy and attention seeking, especially as a kid, but jealousy had never occurred to him. And why should it? Sorey had always been clearly his.

Funnily enough, it’s Sorey himself who had always been the jealous one, not that Mikleo had ever realized that…

He was jealous all the time, seeing Seraphs interact with Mikleo in ways he could not, talk to him about powers and other seraph things. It annoyed him.

_"I’ve noticed, you know" a younger Mikleo had once proclaimed as they sat on the edge of ruins "You don’t just go exploring when you feel like it, do you? You’ve also been going when we’re all really busy. You do this when you’re lonely, right? To take your mind off it"_

_Not quite. It was loneliness; but a specific loneliness caused by Mikleo’s attention on something that wasn’t Sorey. And more importantly, he wasn’t doing it to distract himself, but because he knew Mikleo would notice his absence and go after him. And then it would be just the two again._

_"Nah, It’s just easier to slip away when you guys are busy" his lie had been transparent but it didnt matter: Mikleo had seen through it…but drawn the wrong conclusion._

So now the tables had turned, and Sorey hadn’t even noticed. To be fair, it was subtle, and Mikleo had reason to be annoyed, too.

_Sorey finally noticed when he had come back early from a hunting trip with the girl to find Mikleo in his room._

_That wasn’t unusual, but the look he was giving the extra bed sheets Sorey had laid out for her, was._

_And it spoke volumes._

He had been so surprised -and secretly, so pleased- that he hesitated, and then his guest arrived, ruining his chance to say anything.

Certainly it hadn’t helped that Mikleo was always defending her stay in the village. Then again, it was just like him to stick up to Sorey’s actions even when he disliked them.

It makes Sorey feel even guiltier, and he hurries his step.

He finds Mikleo exactly where he expected him to be: sitting outside his own house, reading a book. He raises one eyebrow and puts it down when he notices Sorey.

"Oh? Aren’t you supposed to be out hunting with the human girl?" because he’s now looking for it, Sorey can hear the bite in his tone.

"Uh, I can back earlier because I wanted to speak with you." he looks around but they are still alone. Mikleo closes his book and turns his body towards Sorey, silently signaling him to go on.

"The thing is…"  _this is harder to say than I expected…_ he scratches his head nervously “You know I’m helping the girl out because she needs help and I’m the only one that can give her that here, right?”

"Hum? Well, yes…what other reason would there be? Unless you had considered getting information of the outside from her, but she seems suspiciously reluctant to do that…"

"Uuuuh thats not what I meant… I…argh…youknowIdonthaveanyfeelingsforherandtheonlyoneIlikeisyou, right?"

Mikleo blinks, trying to make sense of the rapid words. Then he blinks again, and his eyes narrow and he stands up abruptly.

"…Sorey…for you to be telling me this…did you assume I was  _jealous_?”

"Aaah…no?"

“ _Sorey_!”

"Well, you are!"

"Am not!"

Now the one getting angry is Sorey, and he narrows his eyes and puts their faces as near as possible “Really?”

Mikleo flushes, crosses his arms and huffs but can’t maintain eye contact “I…well…I…might have been a  _little_  annoyed at how she’s monopolizing you, but it’s not like that girl could ever compete with me…”

Sorey grins “Sure, Mikleo. Well, so long as you know that, there’s no problem.”

Mikleo is still making a put out face, so he tickles him.

"S-stop that!" he yelps, and tries counter-attacking.

It works perfectly, and in two minutes Mikleo is flushed from laughter and in a much better mood, so Sorey smiles at him, closes his eyes and leans forward-

-and nearly falls, when he is met with air instead of soft lips. “Huh?”

Mikleo, having side stepped his advance, is walking away “Oh, it turns out I am jealous after all” he says over his shoulder “So jealous, in fact, I can’t stand to be too close to you while she’s around. Come ask for a kiss when she’s gone”

"What? Like hell!"

A bit later, Alisha finds Sorey apparently trying to grab and peck thin air.  _I think…it might be time for me to leave…_


End file.
